vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klaus und Caroline
thumb|300px Das ist die Beziehung zwischen dem Hybriden Klaus und der Vampirin Caroline. Die beiden werden von ihren Fans liebevoll "Klaroline" genannt. Staffel Drei Klaus und Caroline treffen das erste Mal offiziell in der Folge "Der Bluff" aufeinander, als Tyler aus Versehen Caroline beißt. Klaus hatte Tyler vorher dazu aufgefordert, jedoch hatte dieser sich geweigert es zu tun. Doch während er mit Caroline im 220px|thumb|left|Klaus gibt Caroline sein Blut.Wald ,rumgemacht' hat, hat Tyler sie ausversehen gebissen. Als Klaus davon erfährt geht er zu Caroline nach Hause. Als Matt sich zuerst weigert bittet Liz ihn schließlich herein. Für sein ,Heilmittel' will er die Unterstützung von dem Sheriff. Als er Caroline's Zimmer betritt fragt sie ihn ob er gekommen sei um sie zu töten. Er fragt sie, ob sie wirklich so schlecht von ihm denkt das er sie zu ihrem Geburtstag töten will, bejaht sie. Er erzählt ihr das es da draußen so viel zu sehen gibt und fragt ob sie wirklich sterben will. Caroline sagt das sie nicht sterben möchte. Daraufhin hebt er sie ein Stück hoch und bietet ihr sein Handgelnk an, woraufhin sie ihn beißt. Während sie trinkt wünscht er ihr alles gute zum Geburtstag und streichelt ihr Haar. thumb|Armband Am nächsten Tag wacht Caroline auf. Sie tastet sich an dem Hals und erkennt dass der Werwolfbiss geheilt ist. Sie findet auch eine Box auf dem Nachttisch, mit einem Stück Papier auf dem ,von Klaus' steht. Die Box enthält ein Armband. In "Gefährliche Liebschaften" sendet Klaus Caroline ein Kleid und lädt sie zu dem Ball ein, den seine Mutter organisiert. Zunächst weigert sie sich, zu gehen. Aber als sie sieht wie Rebekah Matt einlädt, ändert sie ihre Meinung. Erfolglos versucht sie, ein Kleid in ihrem Schrank zu finden. Da sie keins findet, trägt sie das Kleid und das Armband von Klaus. Als sie in die Mikaelson-Villa eintritt, bemerkt Klaus Caroline. Er sie begrüßt sie, jedoch weist sie ihn ab und holt sich einen Drink. Bei dem Walzer tanzen Klaus und Caroline zusammen. Er sagt, dass sie in dem Kleid wunderschön aussieht und das sie eine gute Tänzerin ist. Daraufhin antwortet sie, dass sie ja schon Übung hatte, da sie ja Miss-MysticFall ist. Doch Klaus weiß das (natürlich) schon. Später nähert sich Klaus Caroline außerhalb auf dem Hof, während sie gerade ein Pferd anguckt. Sie diskutieren über ihre jeweiligen Beziehungen mit ihren Vätern. Klaus erzählte die Geschichte, wie sein Stiefvater eines seiner Pferde getötet hat, als dieser versuchte, Klaus zu töten. Wieder erinnert Caroline ihn, dass sie ein guter "Mensch" ist und Menschen mögen "Menschen" wie sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Sie dreht sich um und geht weg. thumb|220px Später zeigt er ihr seine Sammlung von Kunst und enthüllt,das ihr Armband einst "einer Prinzessin fast so schön wie sie sei"gehörte. Caroline ist überrascht zu erfahren, dass die schönen Zeichnungen, die vor ihr liegen, Klaus gezeichnet hat. Er bietet ihr an, sie mit zu nehmen, um die Schönheit der Welt zu sehen, z.B nach Rom, Paris und Tokio, was dann Beide zum lachen bringt. Caroline fragt, wie es ist nur mit einem Finger schipsen zu müssen um zubekommen was man will und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass das der Grund ist, warum er Hybriden erschafft. Das Lächeln auf Klaus Gesicht fällt und seine Stimme vertieft mit drohendem Unterton, das sie aufhören soll. Sie äußert weiterhin ihre Umsetzung, dass der Grund dafür ist, dass sein Vater ihn nie geliebt hat und er glaubt, dass das niemand sonst würde. Außerdem kommt er mit Menschen nicht klar, weil er es nie versucht hat. Caroline wirft Klaus ihr Armband vor die Füße und geht aufgebracht aus dem Raum. Klaus verärgertes Gesicht fällt in Schock ihrer brutalen Ehrlichkeit gegenüber ihm. Er will ihr folgen, stoppt dann aber doch. thumb|left|180px Als Caroline nach Hause zurückkehrt, findet sie ein weiteres Geschenk von Klaus auf ihrem Bett. Caroline entdeckt, dass er ein Porträt von ihr mit einem Pferd gezeichnet hat und er dankt ihr für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Sie betrachtet das Bild mit verwirrtem und berührtem Blick. In "All meine Kinder" ist es Damons Plan die Ur-Vampire zu töten und Elena aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Um den Plan auszuführen, braucht er eine Ablenkung, so dass Alaric Kol ohne Klaus Wissen erdolchen kann. Diese Ablenkung soll Caroline sein. Als Caroline in den Grill geht, nennt Kol sie eine ,leckere Kleinigkeit' worauf Klaus ihm mit spaßigem/drohendem Unterton zu verstehen gibt, dass er still sein soll. Klaus fragte ob sie Lust hat etwas mit ihm zutrinken, woraufhin Caroline mit einer zynischen Bemerkung ablehnt und geht. Er meint das er das als eine Herausforderung sieht und folgt ihr. Als er Caroline folgt wird er fast von einem Auto überfahren. Er ruft ihr nach, woraufhin sie stehen bleibt und Klaus entschuldigt sich mit Charme. Sie antwortet, dass sie von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Doch er fragt, ob er eine zweite Chace bekommen kann und sie sich doch besser kennenlernen könnten. Widerwillig willigt sie ein und setzt sich. Als sie ihn fragt, über was er denn reden möchte, antwortet er: "Ich will über dich reden. Deine Hoffnungen, deine Träume, alles, was du im Leben erreichen willst." Doch sie sagt, dass sie sich nicht von ihm verführen lassen wird. Woraufhin er lächelnd erwidert, dass das der Grund ist, warum er sie mag. Als Klaus während des Gesprächs ein Stich in seinem Herzen spürt, wird er wütend und fragt sie, was sie getan hat. Als Caroline antwortet, dass sie nicht weiß, was er meint, packt er sie und fragt noch einmal. Doch ihre Antwort ist die Gleiche und sie meint er solle sie loslassen, weil er ihr wehtue. Klaus lässt sie gehen, und weiß, was passiert ist: Kol wurde erdolcht. Am Ende der Folge verbrennt Klaus die Skizzen, die er von Caroline angefertigt hat und versucht seine Gefühle für sie gleich mit zu verbrennen. In "Ein Herz von Finsternis" zeigt sich, dass Caroline die Zeichnung von Klaus behalten hat. Als Tyler sie fragt, warum sie die Zeichnung hat , ist Caroline nicht in der Lage zu antworten. 220px|thumb In "Der Vampirjäger" fragt Klaus Caroline auf dem Schulball. ob sie mit ihm tanzen möchte. Anfangs weist sie ihn ab, aber sagt nach Tyler's Zustimmung ja. Während sie tanzen, erzählt Klaus ihr, dass er am nächsten Tag die Stadt verlasse. Er würde sie einladen, mit ihm zu gehen, aber er weiß, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er auf sie wartet und weiß, dass sie eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen wird. Caroline spottet nur, und verletzt dabei Klaus Gefühle. Bevor Klaus sie verlässt, verspricht er Caroline, dass es ihr bald mit einem "Kleinstadt-Junge" und einem "Kleinstadt-Leben" langweilig werden und es nicht genug für sie sein wird. thumb|220px|left In "Vor Sonnenuntergang" rettet Klaus Caroline vor Alaric und bittet sie, sofort nach Hause zu gehen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Caroline nickt und dankt ihm. Er schaut sie an, für einen Moment berührt, und rennt dann weg. Caroline dreht sich um und sieht ihm noch kurz nach, bevor sie schließlich nach Hause läuft. In "Die Verstorbenen" findet Caroline Tyler und weint, weil Klaus angeblich tot ist und Tyler dann auch sterben wird. Caroline weiß nicht, dass Klaus in Tylers Körper ist. Er spricht ihr Mut zu. Daraufhin küssen sie sich, was Klaus und Caroline erster Kuss ist, jedoch unbemerkt von Caroline. Klaus gibt vor zu sterben, und sagt Caroline dass sie gehen soll. Sie weigert sich, aber Klaus ist in der Verwandlung und schließlich geht sie. Staffel Vier In "Growing Pains" steckt Klaus immer noch in dem Körper von Tyler, was niemand außer ihm und Bonnie weiß. Er bekommt einen Anruf von Carol, die ihm erzählt, dass Pastor Young und der Gründerrat Caroline erwischt haben. Währenddesen sitzen Caroline und Rebekah gefesselt in einem Transporter. Dieser wird aber plötzlich gestoppt und es erscheint Klaus/Tyler. Er befreit Caroline und lässt Rebekah wissen, wer er ist aber auch zurück. Im Wald kann Caroline gar nicht fassen, dass Tyler lebt und sie fangen wild an rumzuknutschen, bis sie bemerkt, dass es nicht Tyler, sondern Klaus ist. Als er sagt, dass sie herrlich küssen kann, ohrfeigt sie ihn. Sie fangen an zu streiten und Caroline verlangt Tyler zurück. Sie gehen zu Bonnie, doch diese kann ihnen nicht helfen, da sie momentan zu wenig Kraft hat. Klaus jedoch droht, Tyler das Herz rauszureißen und in einen anderen Körper ,zuspringen'. Er stellt Bonnie vor die Wahl: Sie oder Tyler. Bonnie entscheidet sich dafür, Klaus in seinen eigenen Körper zurückzubringen. Sie schafft es zwar, tötet damit aber ihre Großmutter auf der anderen Seite. In "The Rager" lernt Klaus Hayley, die eine ,Freundin' von Tyler ist, bei Tyler zu Hause kennen. Währenddessen steht Caroline vor Tylers Haustür und will ihn überreden, mit auf Rebekahs Party zu kommen. Dieser lehnt jedoch ab und es wird deutlich, dass Caroline nichts von Hayley weiß und auch nichts wissen soll. Als Tyler zurück in sein Zimmer geht, findet er Klaus dort vor, der bei dem Gespräch gelauscht hat. Klaus sagt Tyler offen, dass er denkt, dass Tyler Caroline mit Hayley betrogen hat. Trivia *Klaus ist genauso darauf versessen, Hybriden zu erschaffen wie Caroline für sich zu gewinnen *Je mehr sie ihn abweist, desto mehr wird er angespornt, um sie zu kämpfen *Müsste Klaus sich zwischen Rebekah und Caroline entscheiden, würde er Caroline nehmen *In dieser Staffel wird nicht nur Elena ihre Liebesbeziehung überdenken. Trotz den Ereignissen, die geschehen, während sich Klaus in Tylers Körper befindet, wird sich Caroline endlich ihre Gefühlen zu Klaus eingestehen *Es gibt etwas, dass Caroline an Klaus liebt. Deshalb wird sie sich trotz Beziehung zu Tyler zwischen beiden entscheiden müssen - oder wird sie keinen von beiden nehmen? (Matt?????) *Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung für Klaus und Caroline *Auch wenn Klaus wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurück kommt wird er weiterhin versuchen Caroline's Herz zu gewinnen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er derjenige ist, der sie will *In Staffel 4 werden wir Klaus' Bemühungen um Caroline zu sehen bekommen *Klaus gibt Caroline nicht auf und wird in seinem eigenen Körper auch weiterin versuchen einen Keil zwischen ihr und Tyler zu treiben *Das Endspiel wird Klaroline sein. *Joseph Morgan ist ein Fan von Klaroline. *Candice Accola gibt zu, dass es eine Chemie zwischen den beiden Figuren gibt. *Carina Mackenzie twitterte, dass sie und Joseph über Klaroline viel diskutiert haben. *Klaus denkt, dass Caroline eine herrliche Küsserin ist. *Caroline ist ein wichtiger Grund wieso Klaus noch in Mystic Fall ist. *Bei der Wahl zur Miss Mystic Falls, wird Caroline von Klaus begleitet. *Es wird in My Brother's Keeper einen intensiven Klaroline Moment geben und die Klaroline-Fans werden ausflippen *Caroline "gibt nach" was Klaus angeht *Candice Accola :" Ich glaube ,die Fans wollen, das Klaus und Caroline zusammen kommen." Zitate Staffel 3 :Caroline: Werden Sie mich umbringen? :Klaus : An deinem Geburtstag? Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir? :Caroline : Ja. :(Er schiebt die Bettdecke zur Seite um den Werwolfbiss zu sehen) :Klaus : Das sieht schlimm aus. Ich bitte nur um Entschuldigung, du bist nur ein Kollaterallschaden, wirklich das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. (Er berührt ihr Armband) Ich liebe Geburtstage. :Caroline : Ja. Sind sie nicht eine Milliarde Jahre alt oder so? :Klaus : Man muss seine Zeitwahrnehmung anpassen, wenn man ein Vampir ist, Caroline. Du solltest es feiern, das du nicht mehr länger an triviale menschliche Konventionen gebunden bist. Du bist frei. :Caroline : Nein. Ich werde sterben. (Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante) :Klaus : Und ich könnte dich sterben lassen, wenn du das gern möchtest. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass deine Existenz keine Bedeutung hat. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich selbst im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ein- zweimal darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich weihe dich jetzt in ein klaines Geheimnis ein: Dort draußen wartet eine ganze Welt auf dich, großartige Städte und Kunst und Musik, (Er berührt ihr Armband wieder) Schönheit, die wahrhaftig ist. Und du kannst das alles haben. Du kannst noch tausende Geburtstage feiern. Du musst nur darum bitten. :Caroline : Ich will nicht sterben. :Klaus : Hier bitte, meine Süße. Bedien dich. Happy Birthday, Caroline. :-- Der Bluff Galerie Klaus-and-caroline 652x472.jpg|Caroline und Klaus 3x11-Our-Town-klaus-and-caroline-28324083-1280-720.jpg 3x11-Our-Town-klaus-and-caroline-28323947-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-klaus-and-caroline-28956217-1280-720.jpg|Klaus und Caroline 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-klaus-and-caroline-28956232-1280-720.jpg|Klaus und Caroline Claroline 7.jpg Claroline 6.jpg Claroline 5.jpg Claroline 4.jpg Claroline 3.jpg Klaus rettet caroline.png Klaus caroline 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu7s7.gif 00-101-Corting-According-to-Vampire-Diaries-Klaus.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x14-Klaus-shows-Caroline-his-passion-for-paintings.jpg Carolines-bracelet.jpg Vampire Diaries Photos- Season 3, Episode 14 klaus caroline 1.jpg Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-28266101-500-348.jpg Klaus-and-Caroline-3-klaus-and-caroline-30134445-259-320-1-.jpg A4yOGtxCEAIMld9.jpg y3drs446a1pksr4y.jpg tumblr_m2k8f8fVDl1qkgmmw.jpg tumblr_m73ia9nHPf1qetdhio1_500.gif|Caroline und Klaus (in Tyler's Körper <: ) 203581_295709680531035_402132882_n.jpg thumb|left|461px Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung